


Keeper Of My Soul, Holder Of My Heart

by maybege



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Douchebag boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: The thought your soulmate has when they first see you is written on your skin. You don’t think you will ever find them. A trip to the mountains with your less than loving boyfriend changes that. (Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Keeper Of My Soul, Holder Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I said I would be back on Tuesday but I have been so inspired for this piece and so excited to get back into writing, I couldn’t help myself. This is just the fluff that I was yearning for today (also influenced by By The Hearth which I only noticed halfway in, so if you like some of the aspects in this story, you might want to check it out too (and give Heather some love, cuz she awesome!)
> 
> This is based on this post that I found yesterday. Also special shout out to @lilkermit14 for inspiring me for a kind of lumberjack!Paz, and @huliabitch and @clydesducktape for the encouragement! I hope you like it, let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings: unhappy relationships, douchebag boyfriend, reader is left alone in a scary situation, no violence, no smut, all fluff!

“I honestly don’t know why you put so much effort into this,” Cara said from her place on your bed, a can of juice in her hand. She had been watching you the whole morning already, packing and re-packing your bag with everything you might need.

“Dreks invited me on a hiking trip on one of the moons,” you repeated for what felt like the ninth time, “There are only two other couples coming with us and I think – I think it might be a good opportunity to … _refresh_ our relationship a little.”

“Again,” Cara sighed, “I don’t know why you put so much effort into this. Dreks is a douchebag and you deserve better. You are still too young to settle with someone like him. There is still time to –“

“Time to what?” you hissed, your over spilling bag laid forgotten on the bed, “Time to find my soulmate? Don’t you think that I would have found him by now? I – Cara, I don’t think I will meet him in this life or the next so if I want to focus on improving my relationship with Dreks then I would be very grateful if you could support that because,” you sniffled, trying to keep your tears at bay, “because I don’t want to be alone, okay? Thanks.”

Immediately, Cara’s face fell, “I am sorry,” she spoke, hugging you, “I know how important this is to you and I will support you in this if you wish. Now let’s see how we can pack all of this, hm?”

Hours later, Cara had left and you looked at the bag that you had packed. It would be an early start tomorrow and then five days of hiking and camping in the mountains. You had never gone hiking before but Dreks had assured you it was easy and, to be honest, you were happy that he had asked you to join at all. After months of a very lacklustre phase, you had been wondering if he was in love with you at all but this could be the break you needed from your everyday life to reconnect with him.

Sure, you weren’t each other’s soulmates but there were many relationships these days who worked despite not being fated for each other. The moment you had met Dreks he had announced he did not believe in all this ‘soulmate nonsense’ and it was exactly what you had needed after you first partner had left you for his soulmate.

Still, sometimes you could not help but wonder if you would ever be lucky enough to get a glimpse of what it was like to meet the person that had been destined for you.

With a sigh you fell on your bed, your fingers tracing over the familiar patterns on your skin.

Because, there, tattooed on your inner forearm were the words.

_Stars, I want her to have my children._

*

The first thing everyone learned in school was what these markings on one’s skin meant. _They are the first thing your soulmate thinks when meeting you_ , your teacher had explained as she had showcased different soulmate markings. Some had theirs on their wrists, others on their legs, it was all very individual.

Over the years you had traced the letters on your skin over and over again. It was a flattering first thought that was sure. But as you had grown older you had noticed that you had never met anyone you would want to have children with. Would that mean you would make your soulmate unhappy?

But then, as even more years passed, you knew

Sitting next to Dreks you smiled at him, trying to get his attention. But your boyfriend was busy talking to his friend over some game or another. You put your hand on his knee, just to have some physical contact. Maybe you could finish reading that holo book on your flight?

“Not now, babe, I’m talking to Jon,” Dreks said, taking your hand in his and putting it back in your lap before returning to his conversation.

A deep frown etched itself on your face but you tried to see the bright side. Maybe he was just trying to focus on his friend? You would have enough couples time when you were hiking, right?

Right.

*

As soon as you left the ship you were greeted by gigantic mountains and fresh air and sunshine. And your tour guide, Din.

“Welcome,” he greeted you, impossible grumpy but the small creature in his bag made up for it, “I hope you are ready, we will start the hike up in five. Tonight, we will stay at one of the mountain stations, after that we will be either sleeping under the sky or in tents. Everyone grab a supply bag and then let’s go.”

You watched as Drek’s friends helped their partners put on the bags, talking and joking amongst themselves. As you threw a hopeful glance at your partner you saw he was already following Din up the trail, his supply bag in hand.

“Do you need help?” one of Drek’s friends asked you, clearly noticing your sadness.

“Oh, it’s fine,” you waved him off, “You guys go, I will be right behind you.”

Quickly you put on your hiking shoes and strapped the bags on your back. With your hands on the straps, you looked up the enormous mountain on which people seemed to be dwarfed into little dark spots. You sighed.

The first hike was nice enough. The weather was good and the sun was shining. The group mostly gathered around Din and followed him up the trail.

You had your lunch on a little lookout and already you were in awe of the nature around you. “Isn’t it beautiful?” you asked Dreks next to you, “Maybe we should take more walks to the parks when we’re home.”

“Yeah sure, whatever you want,” he replied, biting into his sandwich, “Hey, have you seen Cally anywhere? I swore I wanted to show her that funny loth cat holo vid …”

Your shoulders fell as he stood up and went in search for his friend. Suddenly your sandwich didn’t taste half as good as it had before and you went to pack it away. Tiny green hands grabbed into yours and you smiled as you saw the child’s ears twitch and its head tilt as if it was asking you for permission.

“You want the rest?” you asked, holding the sandwich out.

“His name is Grogu and he most certainly wants your sandwich,” Din’s voice sounded as he sat down next to you, “That boy over there your friend?”

“Boyfriend,” you answered and watched as Grogu ate up the food eagerly, “He – he is just very busy with work and everything.”

“Not much work you can get done around here,” Din commented but you appreciated the lack of judgement in his voice.

“That’s my hope,” you joked, “Less work and more time for us, you see?”

Din only hummed, the sun shining on his brown hair.

*

The hike from the lunch spot to the cabin for the night was already a little harder. Still, no matter how out of breath you were, the nature around you was absolutely stunning. It was calm and peaceful and every little waterfall you saw made you feel more and more excited.

Dreks was avoiding you, you recognized that now and as much as it hurt, you were also happy because it meant you could enjoy all of this in peace.

“We have one of our own up in the cabin all year round,” you heard Din explain up ahead, “It is mainly to make sure that the animals are safe and for tours like these.”

After that you didn’t listen to him anymore but simply followed the group and decided to take in the scenery. There were flowers everywhere and you heard birds sing in the distance. Somewhere very far off you could hear a goat bleak and smiled.

The trail gained elevation and as you rounded a corner you got your first view of the log cabin from afar. How wonderful it must be to have your own peace and quiet up here where no one ever ventured.

As Din’s steps slowed, so did the groups and you were happy to see that Dreks was right in front of you, even though he did not seem to have any intention of turning around to you.

The walkway to the cabin was framed with flowers and bushed and suddenly you had never seen anything prettier than this cabin in the middle of nowhere.

A quiet _meow_ pulled you out of your reverie and you stopped, listening for it again. A tug on your pant leg made you look down and there was the tiniest kitten you had ever seen, looking up at you with big eyes.

“Dreks, look!” you grinned, stopping down to touch the soft fur.

But Dreks did not look – he never did – and just kept walking with the group up to the door although you knew for a fact that he must have heard you. You took a deep breath, trying to get your emotions under control.

The kitten meowed again, standing up on its hind legs and looking at you expectantly. Unable to resists – you loved kittens for stars’ sake – you picked her up and smiled as she smoothed her head into your palm, purring softly.

With your new friend in your hands, you made your way to where the others were already gathered around the entrance, just in time to see the door open.

A bear of a man stepped out and your breath hitched. He was tall and broad and his hands seemed rough and large and he looked, you swallowed, he looked warm. Warm and comfortable and strong and his shirt looked like it was soft to the touch and you wanted to bury your fingers in his beard and kiss the scar under his eye.

 _Dear Gods_ , you thought, _I want his babies. If I want anyone babies I want his._

You didn’t really register any conversation, you only saw him move from one person to the next until he stopped in front of you. “I am Paz,” he said, holding out his hand for you to shake. His eyes were beautiful you thought, breath catching in your throat.

“Hi, Paz,” you mumbled, grasping his hand. Just like you had expected, they were warm and hardened from work. A strange feeling in your chest erupted, a tingly sensation that just seemed to grow stronger, and you could not bring yourself to look away from him.

“Honey you need to tell him your name too,” Dreks said from somewhere, his voice sounding as if he was speaking through a wall.

“Oh,” you ducked your head in embarrassment, “Oh, of course, I am sorry.” You introduced yourself, the kitten lying still in your arm and you did not miss the dark look Paz threw at Dreks.

“I see you’ve met Kitty,” he said, looking down the little furball between you. He was still holding your hand you noticed with elation and bit your lip. “She does not take to strangers so kindly, you should feel honoured.”

“I am,” you said, your thumb twitching over his knuckles and you saw his lips quirk up.

“Can we speed up?” Dreks asked from somewhere, “No one cares about a damn cat, let’s get something to eat.”

Paz let your hand fall and you felt cold. “I care about them,” you reminded Dreks with a small smile.

“Sure, babe,” he mumbled, “C’mon, I can’t wait for dinner.”

*

Dinner was a quiet affair. The group was tired from the hike and you could not help but glance at Paz every few minutes. Dreks did not seem to notice at all and you felt bad. You were taking this journey with your boyfriend to improve your relationship and here you were, making eyes at one of the mountain guides.

As you bit into some of the freshly baked bread you noticed that he was staring at you too. There was a longing in his eyes that was reflected in your heart and you smiled at him, a little shy but unable to resist.

“Hey, babe you heard that?” Dreks asked you and you flinched, ripped out of your daydreams with a broad-shouldered man across from you.

“What was that?” you mumbled, still not able to take your eyes off him.

“I said we could go do that walk and see the flowers Cally talked about, what do you think? Just us?”

You looked at him with big eyes, confusion all over your face, “You mean us taking a walk?”

“Yeah,” Dreks nodded, “It could be fun. It is supposed to be really romantic, right, Paz?”

The man across from you only grumbled, stroking the soft fur of Kitty in his lap.

*

The walk was a catastrophe.

Whatever you wanted to say, Dreks did not want to listen (It was “too boring” or “You know how I don’t care for all that stuff, babe” or “Hey, what did you think about Cally’s dress today?”) and soon enough you gave up hope. The sun was slowly setting and clouds were gathering in the sky, covering the stars.

The bag over your shoulder held some supplies Dreks insisted you take with you. You thought maybe he was planning a picnic under the stars and while a few days ago it would have made your heart beat faster, now you only felt dread.

It happened when you wanted to take a closer look at one of the luminous flower, native to the planet you were on. The earth underneath your feet loosened and before you knew it you had slid down to the bottom of the hill. The gravel had cut your palms up and your right foot was throbbing with pain.

Everything was over so quickly you did not even know if you had screamed or not.

“Babe?” Dreks shouted from above, “You okay?”

“I – Something’s wrong with my foot,” you replied, trying to stand up and falling back down with a sound of pain. Stars, how would you even be able to walk back up there?

“You let some of the supplies fall,” Dreks said from above and you saw how he picked up the things that had fallen from your bag and your bag, gathering them in his arms, “I will get them back to the house and then come and get you.”

Your heart stood still and you felt delirious with pain. The sky was darkening already and as you saw him move on top of the hill, fear gripped your heart. He wasn’t serious, was he?

“You cannot leave me here,” you shouted but Dreks was too busy loading his arms with the supplies, “I – I am hurt, Dreks, _please_ I, don’t leave me alone.”

“I will come back,” he promised, standing up straight and you saw his dark hair moving in the wind.

“But – But it will get dark soon,” you mumbled, feeling small and holding your ankle as if that would make it any better. Being alone in this strange place in the cold and dark – that was just asking for trouble.

“Exactly, we can’t afford that the supplied will be eaten by animals.”

“And _what about me_?” your voice was high-pitched now, panic lacing your every thought, “

“You can defend yourself,” Dreks shrugged, “It won’t be longer than an hour, I will be back before you know it.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” you scoffed, “If – if you leave me here, _don’t bother coming back_! I am done with you and with us, you hear me?!”

“You are too emotional right now, babe,” Dreks waved you off, “See you in a bit!”

And then he was gone.

You tried to stand up again, hot tears streaming down your face in pain. You hated him – _hated_ him. Leaving you all alone in the dark in this lonely place for – for supplies?! Care was right, he really was a douchebag.

How would you even be able to walk home?

With a grunt you sat up on your knees, shouting at the pain in your foot but stars you needed to get home. What if – what if nobody came to look for you? What if you would be left here forever? You sniffled, trying to get your breathing under control.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” you shouted, only to hear your echo shout back at you, “Help! I need help!”

You continued to shout until your voice went hoarse and the sky completely dark. Dreks had not come back yet and you – you were still all alone. How foolish could you have been, believing that Dreks could be someone you could build a future with?

Someone shouted your name, his voice echoing through the mountains to your and you perked up. As the voice got louder and louder, you realized that this was not simply a product of your despaired imagination but a real voice. A real person.

“Help!” you screamed, ignoring the scratching in your throat, “I am here! Down here!”

A flicker of light appeared on top of the hill and tears gathered in your eyes. Someone was here. Someone had found you.

In the dark, you could only see the light getting bigger and bigger and then sliding down the hill before you were faced with a panicked Paz, rushing to your side. He was huddled up in another coat and his skin looked so warm, stars you wanted to cuddle into him.

But all you could bring out were more and more sobs as your body came to terms with the overwhelming relief you felt.

“Oh love,” he put the lamp down next to you and shrugged out of his coat, “Are you hurt? How can I help? Here, you are freezing.”

Broad hands put the coat around your shoulders and only now that the warmth was enveloping you did you realize how cold you had been.

“He just left me here,” you sobbed, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in the crook of his neck, “He just – he left.”

“I know, love,” he murmured soothingly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, “I know.”

With his arms wrapped around you, you finally felt like you were safe enough to let go. And you did. You cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears left and you only buried your face in the soft fabric of his shirt.

“I am sorry,” you whispered hoarsely, “I – I can’t walk. “

“No need to be sorry, love,” he said, his warm hand soothing over your back, “The most important thing is that you’re safe. C’mon, let’s get you somewhere warm and dry, hm? Can you stand?”

For a man of his size, Paz handled you gentler than Dreks ever did. His hands were soft on your elbows as he helped you to stand up. With the lamp in one hand, his other arm was wrapped around your waist as he guided you up the hill.

To be fair, it was more like he carried you up the hill, his hand firm on your back, but you could have cried from joy when you reached the more manageable trail. From here it was only less than an hour to the cabin. Stars, you could not wait to be back in some warm place.

“When – when we reach the cabin, don’t be surprised when you see that Dreks has a few … bruises,” Paz said bashfully next to you, his fingers flexing on your waist, “I, uh, when he said he had left you here …” he growled and you felt the sound in your core.

“You were worried for me?” you asked hesitantly – hopefully, although you did not want to admit it yet.

“I was,” he confirmed, looking at you and you swore you saw his gaze flickering to your lips, “I – stars, love, I don’t want to imagine what could have happened.”

You did not know what to respond to that and to be fair you did not want to respond. You just … You just wanted to have his arm around you and look at him and maybe touch him and tell him about your day and – oh, was that the cabin already?

Paz handed you the lamp with a smile, unlocking the door and as soon as he did you were confronted with many loud voices and a group of faces that immediately turned towards you.

You felt Paz wrap his arm around you back and took a deep breath. With him, you felt safe. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

You saw Din and his child by the dinner table, arguing with some of Drek’s friends. And there was Dreks, too, a dark bruise under his eye and a split lips porting on his face. He hurried towards you and you instinctively shuffled closer to Paz.

“Don’t talk to me,” you said as he opened his mouth, “I told you I would be done and I am. I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to see you. Just – just go away.”

No matter how many faults Dreks had, at least he left you alone when you wanted to. And he did that now, too.

“I will take a look at your foot in front of the fire,” Paz mumbled, rubbing your arm, “Stars, you’re cold.”

“There is no way, she will be able to hike the next few days,” Din commented as he saw Paz help you to the ouch in front of the fireplace, “How are you feeling?”

“Cold,” you answered truthfully, although you didn’t say how Paz touch made you feel oddly warm, “Cold and in pain and – how will I be able to go back?”

The cushions were soft and downy as you sat down and you smiled as you saw Kitty curled up in one of the blankets in front of the fire. Paz followed your gaze and grinned as he helped you slip out of the cloak.

“She gets cold during the night, little thing that she is,” he explained, “Same as you, I think.”

The wink that he sent you made heat rush into your cheeks and you bit your lip. He was so close to you, you just needed to lean up a little and –

“You could stay here,” Din suggested abruptly from his place a few steps away, “Your ankle will need rest, even for the smaller hike down. The route we’re taking is a circle. If Paz won't mind, you can rest here and we will pick you up in a few days. You okay with that, Paz?”

“More than okay,” he mumbled, still looking at you and you hummed your agreement, leaning into his lingering touch on your shoulder.

“It’s decided then, folk!” Din announced to the group and you zoned out of whatever he was telling the group. All you could focus on was Paz throwing a few more logs into the fire, making sure to get the heat going before he stood up.

You must look funny to him. Half sitting on the couch, your leg raised on it to rest your ankle, looking cold and miserable but with such yearning in your eyes, it was hard to hide that it was all for him.

“Stay here, I will be back,” he promised, handing you a blanket. You took it with a smile, knowing that he would keep his promise.

In the corner of your eyes, you could see how your hiking group filed out of the big room, probably going to the guest rooms and catching a few hours of much-needed sleep. The thought of not continuing with the tour did not hit you as hard as you thought it would.

Now that things were over with Dreks you were actually more than happy to not have to see him for the next few days. Besides, you smiled, you got to spend them with Paz.

A few minutes later, Paz came back with a big pile of bedding and a medkit. All of which he set down at the end of the couch.

“I assumed you might not want to share a room with him,” he said, “Besides, it is warmer here, you still feel a bit cold to the touch.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, watching as he sat down at the end of the couch, lifting your foot as carefully as possible into his lap.

His hands were warm and gentle but you still hissed as he touched the bruised joint. He made a soothing noise in the back of his throat as his fingers continued to gently prod the skin. “It is certainly sprained,” he determined, “I am going to wrap it to keep it steady and give you some bacta to get the swelling down, alright?”

You nodded quietly. No one said anything as he wrapped your ankle up and offered you a bacta pill. You took it between your thumb and forefinger, ready to swallow it before the big man halted you.

“Let me get you some water with that,” he said, hurrying to the kitchen and coming back with a glass that was way too full. He cursed as some of it spilled to the floor and you grinned.

“It is alright, Paz,” you assured him, taking the glass in one hand and taking a big sip before popping the pill in.

Paz fluffed some of the pillows and blankets up, gently helping you arrange the like you wanted so you were soft and cosy. Sometimes he leant down so low, his breath washed over your face and you wanted nothing more than to lean up and taste him.

Too soon, he straightened up again and you whimpered.

“I – I sleep in the loft up there,” he nodded to a ladder that led to the space hued in darkness, “If you need anything, just give me a shout, alright? Anything at all.”

“Okay,” you nodded, smiling up at him. With him standing so close you managed to stretch out your hand and grab his wrist, “Thank you, Paz. Truly.”

He kneeled down, the movement a surprise for you, raising your hand to his lips. His eyes were wide open and true and lovely and –

“Anytime, love,” he squeezed your hand, “Sleep well.”

*

You slept like a baby.

You woke up sometime around sunrise when you heard the group leave, hearing Dreks and Cally laughing together and as soon as the door closed behind them you felt like a weight had been lifted off you. With no more bitterness left, your eyes closed again and you dozed off.

The next time you woke up it was because something was brushing your cheek – or rather someone.

“C’mon, Kitty, leave her alone,” you heard Paz grumble somewhere close, “She needs the rest.”

A quiet meow right by your ear sounded like a disagreement and you smiled, eyes blinking open. Your head turned to the side and there was Paz, kneeling in front of the fireplace again.

“Good morning,” he smiled, “I, uh, there is some breakfast left if you want and some hot tea. How are you feeling?”

“Warm and cosy,” you replied, with the blanket pulled up to your chin, grinning from ear to ear. Kitty licked your nose and you giggled, wiggling your hand from between the blankets and stroking her little head, “Good morning, you. Have you kept Paz busy?”

When you turned to see his reaction to your teasing, he was just gazing at you and there it was again, this tingling feeling in your chest. What did this mean?

You did not know how long none of you said anything but when he cleared his throat, you tried to recollect yourself. Pushing the blankets away from you, you winced as you tried to shift your foot. Maybe moving wasn’t such a good idea yet.

“Let me get you something to eat,” he said, “Some caf too, maybe?”

Eating breakfast was a peaceful affair. Paz was doing some work outside while you relaxed in front of the fire and sometimes chanced a glance at him through the window. He seemed to at home, at peace, here and you wondered if maybe this could be your life too. Waking up with him in the mornings, eating outside with a view of the mountains, tending to the garden and watching the sunset over the mountains every day.

When you mentioned you wanted to take a shower, Paz face of pure shock and then shame would have amused you if you had not thought of exactly the same thing he had (hopefully) thought of.

(Him pushing you against the cold tiles, hot lips on your neck while his wet fingers pinched your nipples. His leaking cock against your stomach. His hands on your hips, his heated words in your ears as he pushed inside of you, groaning against you.)

What you settled for was much easier – although less exciting. Paz put a little stool in the shower cabin, making sure you could rest your foot while also getting as clean as you wanted to be. The hot water was relaxing your muscles and you swore this was the only luxury you were needed while you were here. Just hot water to make you feel like you had been reborn.

Now that you would not spend your days hiking, most of your clothes were not fit for actually relaxing and resting all day long. Which was why Paz was kind enough to lend you some of his clothes even though they were ridiculously big on you.

Paz laughed as you entered the big room again, clearly amused by you in his clothes. “Don’t’ laugh,” you pouted, “I – the sleeves are just too long!”

The dark-haired man stepped closer to you, entering your space on this intimate level with his nose brushing against your forehead that made you want to be wrapped up in his arms again. “I would never dare and laugh at you, love,” he teased you, looking down to where your fingers peeked out of the thick fabric, his forehead falling against yours, “You want me to fold them up for you?”

You nodded, shifting your weight on your uninjured foot as his fingertips brushed your skin. You breathed him in as he slowly folded up your sleeve up to your elbow, his fingertips brushing down the length of your forearm until he could grasp your hand and raise it to his lips again.

Your breath hitched as his gaze met yours and his lips brushed your knuckles. Softly you stretched out your fingertips and brushed over his beard, his eyes fluttering closed. He took a deep breath, his pupils blown wide as he opened his eyes again and started folding up your other sleeve.

When the black letters of your soulmate mark came into view, you were not scared. Or nervous. Instead, you completely relaxed against his touch as something deep in your chest wanted him to see the mark. Wanted him to read the words.

And he did.

Paz only raised your hand enough for your forearms to be visible to him and his thumb smoothed over your skin, you saw his eyes go wide. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. And instead of being worried for him, the only thought you had was: What if he is not my soulmate? What if I am the only one feeling this?

Without a word, he stepped away from you and your felt your heart clench in fear, “Paz … please, I –“

He did not let you speak. You only saw his arms move and then he was ripping his shirt off his body, the fabric falling to the floor unceremoniously. You gasped. The tingling was growing stronger by the second.

His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at you, his chest heaving with deep breaths, “Is – Is this was what you thought when you saw me?”

Your eyes fell to the black mark on his chest and you stepped – limped, rather – closer.

And there it was.

_Dear Gods, I want his babies._

Tears gathered in your eyes as you quickly nodded. Your fingers were trembling as you raised them to trace the letters on his skin. Your breath was shaky. You felt like you had just jumped off a cliff and made it out alive.

“Yes,” you whispered, nodding again, this time more eagerly, “I – yes, that’s what I thought, I – stars, this is me.”

“It’s you,” he breathed and the small smile on his face was enough to make your heart skip a beat, “Stars, it _is_ you.”

A teary laugh escaped you as you looked at him, truly looked at him. Your heart was pumping in your chest and you wanted nothing more than to –

Big hands on your face pulled you to him and you closed your eyes. As soon as his lips met yours the tingles in your chest went all over your body, the sensation almost so strong it hurt. But then it ebbed away again, leaving you feeling like you were on cloud nine. You felt like you had come home.

“I have waited so long to meet you,” he murmured against your lips, nipping at your bottom lip, “Stars, I dreamt of you long before this.”

“You have to admit this is a difficult place to find someone,” you teased him, kissing him again with a smile. This time, you could run your fingers through his beard like you had wanted to.

Paz dipped down again, kissing you more fervently, opening his mouth against yours and you complied, letting his tongue taste you and you moaned. Your arms tightened around him as you stood up on your tiptoes, ignoring the slight pain in your foot.

When he pulled away, you were both out of breath. “I would have used the time after my deployment to search for you,” he admitted, his eyes still focusing on the details of your face and you felt warm, “I – I knew you would be out there but that you, that you would find me,” he chuckled, “I really am the luckiest man in the whole galaxy.”

“Come on, big man,” you whispered, “You have three days to kiss me as much as you want.”

“Believe me,” he growled, his hands dipping to your waist, “I plan to make this a lifelong project of mine, how does that sound?”

You smiled, pressing your lips against his, “That sounds absolutely wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
